daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Series
A fanfic series is a group of stories sharing elements in common (characters, setting, etc.), each typically but not always written by the same author. The stories sometimes fit together along a common timeline and appear in sequence. Despite these shared elements, each story stands alone. The Daria show itself, though its various episodes were not always presented in chronological order, is an excellent example of a story series. The stories in a typical Daria series are nearly always intended to be read in a certain chronological order, unlike series works in certain other fandoms and genres in which characters do not change and past events are unimportant, so chronological order is not maintained. Daria series are heavily dependent on some or all episodes of the original TV series for continuity and frequently spin off from events depicted in a certain TV episode or season. The individual stories in a Daria series are often dependent on past events occurring in previous tales in the series, though time usually passes between the end of one story and the beginning of the next. The ties between stories in a series may be loose, but all tend to fit within a broadly defined story arc, such as "Daria in college" or "Daria and Trent's romance." A series differs from a serial in that a serial itself is one long, complex story whose separate parts (chapters, episodes, etc.) cannot stand alone; each segment advances the plot of the serial a certain degree, then the next segment takes off from the last segment's end, sometimes with no lost time between. A series could be composed of serials, but not vice versa. Think of the tales of a series as being like short stories in an anthology, while the parts of a serial are like chapters in a novel. Episode-Matched AU Series A significant subset of the series category is what could be called the episode-matched AU series, in which the original order of Daria TV episodes is closely or exactly followed in the chapters of an alternate-universe series, sometimes down to punning take-offs on the titles of the original episodes. The John Lane series is an excellent example. Best-Known Daria Series A few of the oldest, longest, and most popular Daria series appear below, in order by author. Kara Wild’s DWU is the longest-running series in the fandom, begun in 1999 and continued through 2009. Many of these series have not been completed, and some are still active. Some authors have created two or more long-running series, with Richard Lobinske being the current title-holder for the most series generated by one person. The Tales of the Ringbearers series holds the record for having the largest number of involved authors (see link for current list). * Aaron Solomon (ben Saul Joseph) Adelman: The New Nightmare series * Brother Grimace: A Path of Roses and Thorns, Visitations * Canadibrit: The Look Alike Series‎ (TLAS) * C.E. Forman: The Lost Seasons‎ * Chris Smith: The Kain Saga * Dennis: GTS * Deref: Writes of Passage * Diane Long: Diane Long Continuum * DJW: Open Windows * Doggieboy, et al.: Tales of the Ringbearers * E. A. Smith: Love's Labours Trilogy * Galen Hardesty: Tales of Young Daria * Greystar: The Longest Year (TLY) * Invisigoth Gypsy: IVG Continuum * Jim North: Daria: Hunter, friends (more than) * Kara Wild: Driven Wild Universe (DWU) * Kara Wild, et al.: Abruptly Amy (series)‎ * Lawndale Stalker: Tales of Young Daria‎ * Mr Anonymous: The A. D. Universe * Mystik Slacker: True Cynicism * NightGoblyn: The Heather/Damsel Chronicles * Peter Guerin: Daria: The OAV's * The Ranting Klown: The Rest of My Damn Life‎ * Richard Lobinske: Daria Von Doom Series, Falling Into College (FIC), First Summer, John Lane, Last Summer, Mother's Love * Robert Nowall: Daria: 2010 * Roentgen (with Brother Grimace): Legion of Lawndale Heroes * Ruthless Bunny: Bed and Breakfast Man * Steven Galloway: DF Continuum * Thea Zara and Deref: All My Children * TAG: Pause in the Air * Wildgoose: Submariner Series‎, Unseen Phenomenon * Yerno: Et Jane? (in French) External Links * Series fanworks at Outpost Daria Category: Fanfic tropes